The Fords
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: James and Juliet live out life together with their family. Set in the sideways 'verse. Sawyer/Juliet, side Jack/Kate, Sun/Jin, and Charlie/Claire.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lost and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I started this about a week or so after the finale, but writer's block kicked in until today. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

After they leave the hospital, James follows Juliet back to a party. Claire's being loaded up into an ambulance. Charlie and Jack are fighting over who gets to go with her. Kate's rolling her eyes at the two. "Why don't you both go?" she suggests.

"Okay," Jack agrees. Charlie follows him into the ambulance. He and Claire can't stop staring at Aaron, who has stopped crying for the time being.

"Mom, who's this?" asks David once everyone is gone, and James nearly has a heart attack. Juliet's a mom now?

Juliet smiles. "David, this is my boyfriend, James. James, this is my son, David Shepherd." She winces once she's done talking, because she just knows how James is going to react.

He's shocked, but recovers quickly. "Nice to meet you, David." James still can't believe Juliet is a mom, but he hasn't had that long of a time to deal with it.

"You too, I guess. Mom, can we go home now?" David's played at the concert, and he doesn't want to be here anymore.

"Of course we can. I'll call your dad on the way." Juliet thought she saw some recognition in his eyes earlier, but she isn't sure.

Juliet, James, and David make their way to the house, and the teenager soon goes to bed. After talking with Jack and finding out that everyone remembers, she feels better.

Juliet and James make love that night and vow to never be apart again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Two months after their reunion, James and Juliet elope to Vegas. He had proposed only a day after remembering, and neither want a big wedding.

David, Jack, Kate, Sun, Jin, Miles, Rachel, and Julian follow them. Claire stays home with Aaron, and Charlie's in rehab. She doesn't want to leave him.

Turns out that Kate really didn't kill anyone in this time, but she panicked anyway after being accused and went on the run. She's been declared innocent.

Neither Juliet nor James can stop crying as they're pronounced husband and wife. This is what they've been waiting for a long time.

"I love you, Juliet." James will spend the rest of his life telling her that because he feels like he didn't tell her enough before.

"I love you, too." Juliet can't stop crying because she's so happy. She's marrying the love of her life. How could she not be?

Juliet Carlson is now Juliet Ford, and she can't wait to see what the future brings for her and her new husband.

XXXXXXX

One day two months after their wedding, James learns something life-changing from his wife. They're alone for first time in a week as David is staying with Jack and Kate. He's been worried about his wife, though, since she's been throwing up every day for the past week.

"Baby, are you sure you're okay?" James asks through the door when Juliet makes yet another trip to the bathroom. What if something's really wrong with her?

"I'm great," Juliet answers once she comes out of the bathroom. She's smiling and holding something in her hands, which she gives to her husband.

James stares in shock at the pregnancy test which clearly reads "Pregnant". "We're going to have a baby, Blondie?"

Juliet nods. "We're going to have a baby, James." She's done this before, but James hasn't. He didn't meet Cassidy in this universe, so Clementine doesn't exist. Juliet knows that he met up with the two in their other life, but he hasn't mentioned much beyond that.

He picks her up and kisses her. "I'm so happy, Baby. You have no idea right now." James is terrified of fatherhood, but he knows he can do this with Juliet's help.

They tell all their friends about the pregnancy once the first trimester is over. Everyone is happy, although David's worried about becoming a big brother.

XXXXXXX

After fourteen hours of labor, Juliet and James become parents to an eight pound, six ounce screaming little girl. Even though he later denies it, he cries when she's born.

"What are we going to name her?" an exhausted Juliet questions. She hasn't done this in fourteen years, and forgot how much labor sucked. It's a weird feeling, especially since she's delivered so many babies over the years.

"Isabelle Marie Ford." James doesn't know where the name came from, but it's the first thing he thought of.

"It's beautiful," Juliet murmurs. Her last thought before falling asleep is that she can't wait for David to meet his baby sister.

Two days later, Juliet and Isabelle are discharged from the hospital. The Ford have a string of visitors once they do come home.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many people in this house at once," David comments to his mother and stepfather after Jin, Sun, and Ji Yeon leave.

Juliet laughs at her son. "Get used to it, Kiddo. These people are going to be around for a long time." She, Jack, James, and Kate sat the teenager down a few months ago, and explained to him the truth. They figured he deserved to know. Surprisingly, David had taken it rather well.

The Fords can't wait to see what happens next.

XXXXXXX

When Juliet and James are cleared to have sex six weeks after Isabelle's birth, they leave the baby with Charlie and Claire for the night. David's staying with Jack and Kate for the week, so they're good to go.

"You're so beautiful, Baby," James tells his wife. Juliet has been feeling insecure about her weight since the pregnancy, but he thinks she looks perfect.

Juliet smiles. "I'm glad you think so, James." She leans over and kisses her husband. The two rush to their bedroom and begin to make love for the first time in months.

The two make love all night. By the time they've finished, they're exhausted and it's 6:00 in the morning.

"Love you, James." Juliet will never ever get tired of telling him that.

"Love you too, Jules." James smiles and kisses her again before falling asleep.

Both are unaware that their next child is starting to take up residence in Juliet's womb.

XXXXXXXX

"I am exhausted from delivering babies all night," complains a six months pregnant Juliet. She kicks off her shoes.

"I just chased a suspect around LA all night," James reminds his wife. He quickly regrets that when she glares at him.

"I worry about you, you know that right?" Juliet is always worried that she's going to get a call one day that her husband has been killed in the line of duty.

"I know that, Baby. But you don't have to worry about me. I'll be okay," he assures her." James smiles and kisses her just a cry erupts from the nursery.

"I'll get her." Juliet gets out of bed and heads to the nursery to get her and James' eight month old daughter.

James follows his wife. He loves these moments. "Hey, what's up, Princess?" He loves being a father. He feels like David is his own, and both kids are really amazing.

Isabelle doesn't answer and keeps crying. "I know, Belle. Mommy knows you're upset." Juliet picks her up and checks her diaper, which is clean. She then heads over to the rocking chair and begins to feed her.

"You're a natural at this, Blondie." James loves watching her with David and Isabelle. Juliet is a great mother, and he makes sure she knows it.

"Thanks, James." After the baby is done eating, James takes her off Juliet's hands and puts her in the crib. He kisses her good night.

It's just a normal night in the Ford house.

XXXXXXXX

Juliet is eight months pregnant and at work when she gets the call. Her worst fears are nearly confirmed. It's Miles who breaks the news to her.

"Juliet, I need you to sit down." He doesn't want to send her into premature labor.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Juliet's terrified that her husband has been killed, and she'll be alone with David, Isabelle, and their unborn child.

"Jim was shot. He's down in the emergency room. We were chasing a murder suspect, and no one saw the gun until it was too late. Be calm so you don't hurt that baby of yours, and let's go."

"Oh God." Juliet feels dizzy and nearly passes out before Miles leads her over to a chair. He really hopes that the stress doesn't do anything to her physically.

Miles eventually takes her down to the emergency room. The doctors are still working on James, and they won't know anything for awhile.

"Dr. Ford, I have some news about your husband," says one of the doctors working on James.

Juliet stands up as fast as she can. "How is he?"

"He's stable right now. We lost him on the table twice, but he's a fighter. Detective Ford has the will to live, I believe. He's in recovery, but you can go up and see him if you want."

"Of course." Juliet walks as fast as she can into James' room and nearly breaks down at the sight of her husband, but doesn't. She can't afford to fall apart right now.

James wakes up about six hours later. "Hey, Blondie. Don't you worry about me. I told you that I wasn't going to leave you."

That's when Juliet finally breaks down and bursts into sobs. "I love you, James. Please don't die." She doesn't want to lose him.

"I love you, too. I won't die on you." He smiles before falling back to sleep.

James will recover, but no one will ever forget what happened to him.

XXXXXXXX

James and Juliet walk through the door a month later with their newborn daughter, Caroline Elizabeth Ford. David and Jack are behind them with Juliet and Caroline's stuff, as James is still not allowed to carry anything too heavy. He had been shot in the chest only a few weeks earlier.

"Mama!" cries eleven month old Isabelle from the kitchen. She's been crying for her mother for the past few days.

"She's coming," Kate assures the baby. She smiles at the little girl.

"I'm so exhausted," Juliet murmurs as she sits down on the couch. James follows his wife. He hasn't had this much excitement for a few weeks.

"We have two babies in this house now. I don't think we know what exhaustion feels like yet." James isn't worried about the sleepless nights ahead of them. They've already been through this with Isabelle.

"I'm surrounded by babies everywhere. I can't even escape to Dad and Kate's." David doesn't mind, though. He loves being a big brother. Isabelle and Caroline are both adorable. So is Jack and Kate's three month old son, Christian.

James laughs at his stepson. "At least this gives you good practice for whenever you have kids, Little Shepherd."

"True." He just can't wait until Isabelle, Christian, and Caroline are older, though. It's the same thing with Aaron and Ji Yeon.

The Fords have a lot to do around the house with their kids.

XXXXXXXX

"I love that we're going on vacation," Juliet murmurs six months later. She and James are going on a second honeymoon. David's staying with Jack and Kate, while Rachel has agreed to watch Isabelle and Carly.

"Me too, Jules. We deserve it." James leans over and kisses her. He refuses to get on an airplane anymore, and Juliet respects his wishes. They're driving to their destination.

It was hard for the couple to leave David, Isabelle, and Carly, but they managed to do it. They don't like being away from the kids for too long.

In about six hours, James and Juliet arrive at their destination. They check into their hotel room and then head down to the beach.

"You still look so beautiful, Baby," James murmurs. He can't believe he's been this lucky to marry her and have kids with her.

"After three kids?" Juliet is a little skeptical and thinks he's just saying it because he loves her so much.

"After three kids, Blondie." James still can't believe they're parents sometimes. He hoped they would get this back in Dharmaville, but it hadn't been meant to be.

"I'm glad you think so, James." She's been feeling a little insecure after her two pregnancies, and he's making her feel better about her weight.

XXXXXXXX

Two years later, it is time for David Shepherd's graduation from high school. His parents (All four of them) are so proud of him.

"I can't believe my baby's starting college in the fall," Juliet murmurs to her son. She's trying not to cry right now, but it's a struggle.

"You and James still have more kids," he reminds his mother. He doesn't understand why she's freaking out so hard.

"Mommy, can we go eat yet?" questions three year old Isabelle. The little girl is hungry, and really wants to eat.

"Soon, Princess Belle," James assures his oldest daughter. He smiles at two year old Carly and thirteen month old Leah in the double stroller. Leah was their second honeymoon baby. Learning that Juliet was pregnant when they already had two toddlers at home had been surprising, but they were doing well with the kids.

"I can't believe my nephew's grown up so fast!" Claire cries happily. She hugs David and tries not to cry. Husband Charlie was around somewhere, talking with Jin and Sun.

"Aunt Claire, stop it, please." David doesn't like all this attention on him, which is weird considering he's played piano in front of crowds before.

David is called up to accept his diploma a few hours later, and the row is his family is in is the loudest. He doesn't mind all that much.

Everyone is so proud of the eighteen year old for graduating from high school.

XXXXXXXX

The Fords' lives are changed one night all because of a drunk driver. Ten months after David's graduation, James and Juliet go out to eat without their kids. They have a nice time, until the drive home changes everything.

The couple is laughing about their experience out when Juliet sees the headlights coming their way. She starts screaming as James tries to avoid the car, but it's too late.

The next thing they know, the car is flipping. Juliet is still screaming, and she's terrified of what's going to happen when this is over.

When it's all over, it seems like everything is silent. Juliet has stopped screaming. In fact, she's unconscious. And hurt badly.

"Juliet?" questions James. He's in a lot of pain, but he's extremely worried about his wife. She hasn't said anything yet. "Juliet?" he asks again.

That's when James really begins to panic, but luckily for him, the ambulance pulls up. "Sir, are you okay?"

"I think my wife's hurt. Please check on her," James pleads. He doesn't care about himself right now. All he cares about is Juliet.

The Fords are rushed to the hospital immediately. James doesn't worry about himself at all, even when the emergency room doctor says he has a broken arm and will be bruised.

"Sawyer, what are you doing here?" Jack questions. Everyone still slips occasionally and calls James by Sawyer. He doesn't mind it much anymore.

"Jules and I got hit head on, but they won't tell me anything. I need to know if she's okay." James knows he's panicking, but doesn't care.

"I'll see what I can find out. I'm sure she's okay." Jack gives him a reassuring smile and heads off in another direction to find his ex-wife.

James panics some more for about an hour and a half when Jack finally returns. "Well, how is she, Doc?"

Jack sighs. "It's bad, James. She hit her head. I'm going to have her doctor come in and talk to you. He'll explain things."

The doctor comes in half an hour later and explains to James that Juliet is comatose and it's unlikely she'll ever wake up again, if she makes it through the night. He may have to say goodbye to his wife.

Kate is crying when she wheels James up to Juliet's room. She and Jack have already decided to take care of the Ford girls for as long as James needs them to.

James is sobbing as he begs Juliet to stay alive. "I can't lose you again. Please don't die," he pleads. He doesn't want to live without her. He already tried that once and it was the worst thing he went through.

Juliet survives the night, but no one is sure what's going to happen next.

XXXXXXXXXX

Five weeks after the accident, James is going through life on autopilot. He goes to visit Juliet every day. She's still comatose, and shows no signs of waking up yet. James never gets up hope that she'll open her eyes one day.

David comes home from school on the weekends and helps take care of his younger siblings, but James and Juliet's friends take turns caring for Isabelle, Carly, and Leah. James isn't doing so well with his wife being in the hospital, and everyone knows that.

"You need to start thinking about pulling the plug," Juliet's doctor tells James. He appreciates the hope his patient's husband has, but Juliet Ford is going to die. It's a miracle she survived this long.

"No," he refuses. James will never pull the plug on Juliet. He can't watch her die again. He wanted to die the first time it happened.

Two days later, Juliet wakes up and surprises everyone except her husband.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ever since Juliet came home from the hospital, James has been treating her like glass. He pretty much refuses to leave his wife's side for fear that something's going to happen.

"James, I'm okay," she assures him. She knows he's scared, but Juliet is starting to get tired of the hovering.

"You were in the hospital for three months, Jules. I'm worried about you." He kisses her and then sits down on the couch with the girls. James doesn't think he'll ever get over the accident. It was traumatizing to almost lose Juliet. He doesn't want to outlive her again.

"I know you are. But you're hovering and annoying me. I want to be left alone for just a little bit. I'll call you if I need you. Is that okay with you?" Juliet loves her family, but she hasn't been left alone since she woke up in the hospital.

"I don't think I should leave you. What if something happens?" James is aware that he's bothering her, but he can't stop clinging. It's out of character behavior for him and he knows it, but he's terrified.

Juliet eventually snaps and calls the Shepherds and Paces. Claire agrees to take the kids, even though she and Charlie are busy with Aaron and their daughter, Natalia. Jack and Kate come over to convince James that it's okay to leave Juliet alone for a little while.

"James, it's okay. Juliet will be fine if you go into another room for ten minutes. She isn't going to die on you," Jack assures him. He understands the fear that the cop is feeling. He went through the same thing after someone broke into his and Kate's house and shot her before anyone could even call 911. Christian and Sunny had somehow slept through the house being robbed, which Jack and Kate were very grateful for. She had recovered, however, and talked some sense into him about never leaving the house.

"You don't know that." James know he's being irrational, but he doesn't care. This is his wife they're talking about. He's never letting her go again.

"James, I had an accident. And I know it scared you, but I'm not planning on dying on you again. I'll heal soon, and everything will go back to normal," Juliet assures her husband. She smiles at him.

Jack and Kate make up an excuse and escape into another room to let James and Juliet have some privacy.

"I love you so much, Juliet. I can't go through you dying on me again." And the floodgates open. James starts crying for the first time since his wife had the accident.

"I love you, too, James. So much. But hovering over me isn't going to do anything except irritate me. I am so grateful I got another chance. You should be, too." She kisses him.

"I won't hover as much, but I can't promise anything." James gets the intended reaction when Juliet starts laughing at him.

Juliet will go on to recover.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliet Ford can't wait until her fifth pregnancy is over with. And what's unusual about this is that she's only four months in and feels huge. She and James conceived this baby on the second anniversary of the accident. They've already decided this baby is it for them. James had a vasectomy done a few weeks earlier.

James goes in with her for the ultrasound. They are shocked by what the doctor tells them. "Congratulations, James and Juliet. You're having twins."

Juliet just starts laughing. "That explains why I've gained more weight this time and I'm only four months in. James, it's twins."

"Would you like to learn the sexes?" Juliet's OB/GYN smiles at them.

"What do you think, James? These are our last two kids. Should we keep it a surprise or not?" Juliet wants to find out, but she also understands keeping this a surprise until delivery.

"I want it to be a surprise. It's more fun that way. And like you've said, the twins are it for us." James still can't believe they're having twins. He never expected that!

"We need to tell the kids. I can't believe we're having twins!" an excited Juliet tells her husband on the way home. Their house is going to be insane now. Then again, it's already crazy with a five year old, a four year old, and a three year old. David's still in college and living with his girlfriend, Nina.

"Twice as much diapers, but that's okay." James doesn't' t mind they'll have more 3:00AM feedings. The twins are going to be loved by everyone around them, and that's all that matters.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliet smiles at the baby in her arms and then looks over at her husband, who is holding the other baby. After twenty-two hours of labor, the twins are finally here. The girls can't wait to meet their new siblings.

"So any names yet, Blondie?" James asks his wife. He and Juliet each decided to name one of the babies. The girls tried helping their parents, but most of their suggestions consisted of their favorite cartoon characters.

Juliet nods. "I'd like you to meet Aiden James Ford." Aiden has always been one of her favorite names, and it just seems to fit the newborn in her arms.

"Hello, Aiden. I'm your daddy. Julie, I'd like you to meet Sebastian Logan Ford." It's the one name that's stuck with him throughout Juliet's pregnancy for some reason, and James thinks the name's perfect for him.

"That's perfect, James. Welcome to the world, Aiden and Sebastian. It's a crazy place, but you have a lot of people who love you." Juliet can't believe she's a mother of six now. It's a surreal feeling. She can't wait to take Aiden and Sebastian home to introduce them to their brother and sisters.

XXXXXXXXX

James can't think over the chaos. Seven month olds Aiden and Sebastian are crying, while Isabelle is throwing a tantrum over being in time out. Carly and Leah are busy running around everywhere because they're playing tag. Juliet is currently working, and he has off, so he's with their five kids for a few hours. He'd call David, but his stepson has finals.

"Alright, that's enough. Isabelle Marie Ford, if you don't stop throwing a tantrum, Mommy and I will take away one of your favorite toys for a few days. Caroline Elizabeth and Leah Anne Ford, you will stop running around the house or I'll take away your favorite toys, too. Quietly play, please. Now, Aiden and Sebastian, what's wrong?" James takes a deep breath as the house finally gets quiet for the first time in hours.

He has a headache now, but that's okay. James can work with that. Taking care of five kids under the age of six is extremely hard. He's thankful David's over the age of eighteen and going to college.

James and Juliet don't mind the chaos, though. They love their large family and wouldn't change a thing.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm getting married!" an excited David informs Jack, Kate, Juliet, and James. He hasn't been able to stop smiling since Nina accepted his proposal.

Juliet and Kate start squealing. "I can't believe it!" Juliet tells him. Her baby's growing up so fast. He's twenty-four now!

"This is such great news," Kate says to her stepson. She's thrilled for him. Nina's a really nice girl, and they seem happy together.

"Congratulations, Kid." James shakes David's hand, but the two end up going in for a hug that lasts for a few minutes.

"I am so proud of you." Jack blinks back tears. His oldest son is growing up so fast. Before he knows it, he's going to be a grandfather. David and Nina have been talking about having kids for awhile.

"Thanks, Dad." David still gets a little thrill whenever his father compliments him. It's a leftover issue from when they didn't get along very well.

"Now where's my future daughter-in-law? I want to start talking to her about the wedding!" Juliet loves Nina. She's a sweet girl."

The next year or two is going to be devoted to planning David and Nina's wedding.

XXXXXXXX

Juliet is chasing after one of her children at David and Nina's wedding reception. The newlyweds have yet to arrive, but everyone's trying to get ready. The twenty-six year olds are thrilled to finally be married, something they told their parents when their pictures were being taken at the church.

"I kinda wish they had eloped to Vegas like Blondie and I," James tells Jack and Kate as Isabelle snuggles up to her father. It's been a lot of work, especially these last few weeks.

Kate laughs. "Of course you would, Sawyer." She occasionally slips up and calls him Sawyer, but those moments are few and far between now.

"I still can't believe you two have been married for thirteen years." Jack is glad that the two have found happiness. Juliet is much happier with James than she ever was with him, and that's all that matters. Besides, he's also really happy with Kate.

Charlie and Claire sit down in the table next to the Shepherds and Fords. Immediate family has a table together, and it's rather big because of the kids. There wasn't enough room for Charlie, Claire, and their kids unfortunately.

"We're not allowed to run around," an irritated Aiden informs his father when Juliet finally rounds up her kids and gets them to sit down. It's obvious the six year old is not happy about this.

James holds back a laugh. Aiden is so much like him that it's funny. Juliet doesn't appreciate it very much, but she still finds it hilarious. "It's your brother's wedding, AJ. You gotta be good."

"I'll be a really good boy," Sebastian promises. He smiles up at his parents. James says he reminds him of Juliet, but Juliet says he isn't like her at all.

"That's great, Kid." James hugs both boys and then looks up as the newlyweds finally make their way to the reception hall. He hears eleven year old Isabelle squeal behind him. Ten year old Carly and nine year old Leah start squealing with their older sister, but the claps are hiding the girls' excitement.

It's going to be a long and exciting night for David's family and friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seven years later, the Fords and Shepherds are given exciting news. "I'm pregnant!" announces thirty-three year old Nina. David can't wait to be a father. He and Nina decided to start trying eight months ago, and they ended up conceiving four months earlier.

Juliet hugs both of them immediately. "I guessed a few months ago. I am a fertility doctor. The symptoms were pretty obvious. I'm so happy for you two! I can't wait to be a grandma!" She can't stop smiling.

"Fatherhood is amazing. You're going to love it." Jack can't believe he's going to be a grandfather, but he can't wait for his grandson or granddaughter to be born.

"This is so exciting. I can't wait to be an aunt!" raves eighteen year old Isabelle. She's been hoping David and Nina would have a baby for awhile. Seventeen year old Carly and sixteen year old Leah nod their heads in agreement.

"Do we have to change the baby's diaper?" asks thirteen year old Aiden. Changing diapers sounds gross. He doesn't want to do it.

David laughs at his younger brother. "Maybe, Kiddo. Nina and I are going to want some help around the house occasionally."

"Just make sure you don't have five teenagers in the house at the same time." Juliet loves her family so much, but five teenagers are driving her and James crazy. When they were busy raising their kids, they never even thought of the teenage years.

"We're spacing our kids out," David explained. He had seen the toll his younger siblings had taken on his mom and stepdad.

Nina nodded. "We're planning on three kids at least. We want another one in two years, and maybe one last baby before I turn forty," she told them.

"Spacing your kids out is definitely good," Kate agrees. She and Jack are glad they waited a little while after Chris' birth to have Sunny.

The Shepherds and Fords can't wait for the next few months to go by fast so they can meet their grandchild.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't wait to meet my grandson," an excited Juliet tells James as they prepare to leave for the hospital. They had received a phone call from David fifteen minutes earlier informing them that the baby had been born. Nina had been in labor for only five hours, something Juliet wishes had happened during her pregnancies. It sounds nice.

"I want to learn his name," James admits. David and Nina have kept them guessing this entire pregnancy about the baby's name. It's been driving him crazy.

"So do I! We haven't been around a baby in forever. This is going to be so much fun!" Juliet is secretly glad that she can give her grandson back to his parents when she's done playing with him. She loves being a mother, but she's glad her diaper changing days are over with. James feels the same way. They're happy with their children and that Aiden and Sebastian were their final children.

James and Juliet get to the hospital the same time as Kate does. Jack has been on shift for awhile, and he got to see Baby Boy Shepherd first, something everyone else deems unfair.

Nina and David smile at the three. David hands the baby over to his mother. "Everyone, we'd like you to meet Jackson James Shepherd. We're calling him JJ. He's named after the two most important men in my lives," David says.

James tears up, but later denies it, claiming that it was dusty in the hospital room. "Hey, JJ. I'm your other grandpa. I love you so very much. You're such a handsome little man."

Nina, David, and JJ will be returning home in a few days.

XXXXXXXXX

Six weeks after JJ's birth, a crisis affects the entire Ford family. Seventeen year old Leah is pregnant. The father of the baby has broken up with her.

"I know I'm young and that this will affect my college plans, but I want to keep this baby. I can do this, Mom and Dad," she tells them. Leah has considered adoption, but she can't picture her baby being raised by someone else.

"I am so disappointed, Leah." It felt like James' entire world dropped out from beneath his feet when Leah came to tell and told them she was pregnant.

"What are you going to do with your life, Leah Anne?" Juliet is being the calm one, but inside, she's freaking out. Her seventeen year old is pregnant! She never expected teen pregnancy to affect her family. She's seen it before at the hospital, but she naively believed it wouldn't affect her personally.

"I can still go to college. I have so many options, Mommy and Daddy. This doesn't have to ruin my life." Leah is depressed that her life is going to be changed forever and that the baby won't have a father, but she's determined to raise this baby.

The next seven months take a toll on James and Juliet. They fight a lot for the first time in their marriage, but Jack and Juliet sit them down and make them work out their issues for Leah and her baby's sake. Leah's going to need all the support she can get.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Five years later, James and Juliet are thrown a party for their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. For the first time in a long time, everyone from the island is in the same room. That hasn't happened in years since everyone has their own life.

"I love you so much, Jules. I'm so glad we got married twenty-five years ago," James murmurs. He kisses his wife.

Juliet giggles. "I love you too, James. It's been an interesting, chaotic, and happy twenty-five years." She leans into her husband.

"I'm so happy for you two," says a teary Isabelle. She smiles at her parents and then goes into the kitchen to check on the food.

"You guys wouldn't change a thing, would you?" asks twenty-two year old Leah. She wants a love like her parents have. They're the ideal to her. She just hopes someone would love her five year old daughter, too. Not everyone she dates is happy about Leah being a single mom. But she doesn't mind. Leah has Aurora, and her daughter is her number priority.

"Nope. The good and the bad made us what we are today." James and Juliet are happy with the way their lives turned out. They wouldn't change anything, not even Leah getting pregnant as a teenager.

"I can't wait until Melissa and I are married." Twenty-three year old Carly smiles at the thought of her girlfriend, who is milling around the house somewhere.

"I still can't believe you're getting married in a month. I can't wait." Juliet is glad that Carly has found happiness. She adores Melissa, and can't wait for her to be her daughter-in-law.

"It's been an interesting twenty-five years." That comes from Jack, sitting on a couch next to Kate. He has an arm around his wife.

"It definitely has been, Doc." James hopes he has at least another twenty-five years with Juliet. She's still his soul mate, no matter how cheesy that sounds.

JJ and Aurora tear through the living room and head upstairs to the playroom. The two cousins are having a fun time tonight. Nina and David enter the room with their three year old daughter Natalia and sit down next to Jack and Kate. It's obvious that Natalia is falling asleep.

"You two happy that you're alone for the first time ever in your marriage?" questions David. Aiden and Sebastian are nineteen, and recently left for college.

"It's nice, but we sort of miss the chaos. At least our grandkids provide that." It's weird for James and Juliet to have a quiet house sometimes. That's when they let JJ, Aurora, and Natalia stay the night.

"We're happy being parents and grandparents, but being by ourselves is really nice," James says. He's retired from his position as a cop, but Juliet is still delivering babies. She says she's going to retire pretty soon.

"I've never regretted a single thing I've done with your father and that includes you kids, even when I wanted to rip my hair out." Juliet remembers crying from stress when the kids were younger and having a bad day. It was especially horrible when they were all sick at the same time.

"I've never regretted anything either." James kisses his wife again. It's been an interesting twenty-five years, and it feels like it's gone by extremely fast.

XXXXXXXX

The years go by fast. James is one hundred and three when he's diagnosed with terminal cancer. He lasts four months before he dies in his sleep.

A worried Aurora goes in to check on her grandparents when she doesn't hear from Juliet. She finds both her grandparents died. Juliet dies with her husband, refusing to be separated from him again.

The two leave behind six children, thirteen grandchildren, and four great-grandchildren.

They've lived an incredible life and have no regrets. The two meet up in a church with the rest of the people they met on the island.


End file.
